The present invention relates to a frame processing system such as a word processor having a display screen on which a frame is displayed, and more particularly to a frame processing system capable of expanding and contracting the frame on the display screen.
In a conventional frame processing system, when a frame displayed on the screen is expanded or contracted, an operator is required to add a line to a frame line constituting the frame or delete a part of the frame line. In the case that inside vertical and horizontal frame lines are formed inside the frame to partition an area inside the frame, such inside vertical and horizontal frame lines are also required to be changed.
There has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 58-40679, for example, a frame processing system wherein vertical and horizontal frame lines constituting a frame can be moved, or the frame itself can be moved. However, this prior art system does not simplify expansion and contraction of the frame. For example, when an operator intends to expand the frame rightwardly, he is required to not only move rightwardly a rightmost vertical frame line but also extend rightwardly upper and lower horizontal frame lines connected to the vertical frame line. In this case, he is further required to precisely move the upper and lower horizontal frame lines so as not to excessively or shortly extend same.